kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Amazon Pandora
Amazon Pandora (女戦士パンド－ラ Onna Senshi Pandôra, "Woman Warrior Pandora") is the true humanoid form of the Goddess of Calamity, Pandora. Like her previous form, she is voiced by Nika Futterman in the English version of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Physical Appearance In her true form, Pandora resembles a beautiful young woman, standing at a height of around 5'8" (173 cmhttp://kidicarus.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kiuheight.png). She sports a long, blue ponytail, pink eyes and eye shadow, and a golden ring to decorate her hair in the same fashion as her previous form. The outfit she now wears consists of a light blue and purple corset, with stockings and sleeves to match. Appearances ''Kid Icarus: Uprising Chapter 22: Scorched Feathers When Dark Pit arrives at the Rewind Spring, Pandora suddenly emerges from his wings and attacks him for stealing her powers prior. After a brief battle, Pandora uses the spring to restore herself to her true form as Amazon Pandora, boasting to the other gods about her new appearance while she engages in another fight with Dark Pit. She is not shown again after her defeat. Battle Style Similarly to her previous form, Pandora tends to spawn bombs in order to attack. However, rather than spitting them out, they will materialize in a triangle around the Rewind Spring. She will then teleport to the one opposite to Dark Pit and attempt to strike at him with a melee attack. As before, she can be hit with her own bombs by using melee attacks to hit them back at her, but the bombs will damage Dark Pit should he try this technique before she lands the first hit on her bombs. If Dark Pit gets close enough she will attack him with her sword by whirling around with her blade outstretched. She may also slash downwards to fire five blades of energy across the ground. She will also fire powerful heart-shaped projectiles, which cause paralysis and come in bursts of four to six. She can also create small pink hearts that inflict weaken at medium range. Pandora will fake being defeated once her health becomes low enough. If the player falls for this trick, she will whip around and attempt to catch Dark Pit with a surprise attack of heart shots. These hearts will inflict the weakening status ailment on Dark Pit, lowering his health considerably. She can also lay down crystal heart-shaped barriers that will reflect Dark Pit's attacks. However, these can be destroyed after enough damage has been inflicted. Additionally, Pandora will also spawn Capture Circles and Pandora's Boxes. Idol Description Amazon Pandora Pandora's original form. Beautiful yet mighty, she was once one of the best warriors in the Underworld. Yet a blunder cost the goddess her body, forcing Pandora to take the form of a pure manifestation of her will. Quotes Chapter 22: Scorched Feathers *''"It's been a long time, Lord Hades." '' *''"Don't tell me you've forgotten your old friend Pandora." - To Hades when he doesn't recognize her humanoid form *"You got me... Just kidding!"'' - When faking her defeat *''"Look alive!"'' - Making bombs appear during battle *''"Present time!"'' - Making a Pandora's Box appear during battle Gallery Amazon Pandora's Portraits.png|Amazon Pandora's portraits. Amazonpandoraarcard.png|AR Card of Amazon Pandora. Amazonpandorascreencap.png Amazonpandorascreencap1.png Amazonpandorascreencap2.png Trivia *Amazon Pandora is the first Underworld boss to be battled after the Medusa arc is finished. *In her concept art and in the official height chart, the purple parts of her outfit around her chest and hips are absent. This was changed for her finalized appearance in the game. References Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Gods Category:Underworld Army